Social interactions or exchanges between two or more individuals can, and often do, improve the relationships between those individuals. In fact, social relationships are often strongest between those individuals who interact with one another the most (e.g., family members and friends).
Social relationships may be central to the success of certain individuals. For example, popular individuals who have attained success in sports, entertainment, business, etc., (also referred to herein as “celebrities”) may be paid more for advertising or endorsing a product if they have a significant social media following or a large number of fans in particular marketing segments. However, it is often difficult for celebrities to have meaningful interactions with their fans for a variety of reasons (e.g., lack of control or time).